criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Face Cards
|mo = Shooting C4 and SEMTEX bombs |victims = 64+ killed 4+ attempted 8 hostages |members = 4 |appearance = "Hit" |last = "Run" }} The Face Cards were a group of bank robbers and cop killers, all led by Izzy Rogers. They appeared in the two-part Season Seven finale of Criminal Minds. History See Izzy Rogers, Matthew Downs, Chris Stratton, and Oliver Stratton's pages. Members *Izzy Rogers . Portrayed by Tricia Helfer. *Matthew Downs . Portrayed by Josh Randall. *Chris Stratton . Portrayed by Evan Jones. *Oliver Stratton . Portrayed by Seth Laird. Modus Operandi The Face Cards, comprising of Izzy, Chris, and Oliver, initially targeted small branches of banks, located in rural communities, and they always timed their robberies by two minutes. Wearing masks based on the Queen, King, and Jack cards and utilizing handguns, they would hold everyone inside at gunpoint. Chris and Oliver would grab the money while Izzy searched for a suitable exit. After they were done robbing the bank, Izzy would end the robbery with the murder of a random hostage before the three make their leave in a getaway car. Matthew would always watch the robberies through security cameras he hacked into and also personally, in which he pretended to be a hostage. Furthermore, he would always disable the security cameras of the banks long enough for Izzy, Chris, and Oliver to put their masks on after they entered the bank so the police wouldn't be able to get a clear picture of them. During the Colonial Liberty Bank robbery, Izzy and Chris resorted to executing hostages to ensure their demands are met. Profile The nature of the bank heists and the attack at the Colonial Liberty Bank indicate that the unsubs are homicidal anarchists independent of any terrorist cells, as well as serial killers. They want to be admired, and by allowing the Colonial Liberty Bank's security cameras to record the entire siege, they are also bragging about how much fear they were creating. Gaining knowledge of the unsubs' behaviors and the minutes leading up to the final bombing is crucial in order to find the unsubs themselves. Mutual Victims *2011: **November, unspecified location, U.S.: An unnamed victim **December, unspecified location, U.S.: An unnamed victim *2012: **January, unspecified location, U.S.: An unnamed victim **February, unspecified location, U.S.: An unnamed victim **March, unspecified location, U.S.: An unnamed victim **April, unspecified location, U.S.: An unnamed victim **May 16, Washington, D.C., U.S.: ***The Colonial Liberty Bank robbery and subsequent hostage situation: ****Unnamed security guard ****Detective Jodi Ketelson ****At least 29 customers and bank tellers taken hostage. They are: *****Lynne Nolan *****Zack Hansen *****Reese Hansen *****Shawn Harper *****Hannah Wakefield and her unnamed baby *****Annie Beneville *****Four unnamed others *****At least eighteen unnamed others ****Agent Travis Green ****William LaMontagne, Jr. ***The gas mains bomb set by Izzy: ****Jennifer Jareau ****Derek Morgan ****Emily Prentiss ****Several unnamed SWAT agents ****Numerous unnamed policemen ****Ray and Shirley Hamilton ***Unnamed medic ***The attempted Union Station bombing committed by Matthew: ****Numerous unnamed people ****Emily Prentiss }} Appearances *Season Seven **"Hit" **"Run" *Season Eight **"The Silencer" **"Carbon Copy" References Category:Bank Robbers Category:Cop Killers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Killing Teams Category:Anarchists Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Sadists Category:Hostage Takers